


【贾毕/丞毕】走出来

by YolandaZb



Category: all毕, 丞毕, 贾毕 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:59:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YolandaZb/pseuds/YolandaZb
Summary: 贾单箭头，丞毕提及，看似正剧，本质我流变态泥塑文学。





	【贾毕/丞毕】走出来

**Author's Note:**

> 依托现实，本质架空；不要上升。  
> 依托现实，本质架空；不要上升。  
> 依托现实，本质架空；不要上升。  
> -  
> ID = 身份证。  
> Minor = 未成年人，美国大部分州合法饮酒年龄21.  
> 叶子=大麻；fake = fake ID，未满21的美国人要喝酒/泡吧一般会选择做一张假身份证。  
> “... put up with this, we can help” = “… 不必忍受这些”  
> "There's nothing to do with him" = “跟他没关系…”  
> 关于理发师与家庭暴力请参考：https://www.nytimes.com/2016/12/16/us/hairdressers-domestic-abuse-sexual-assault-illinois.html

零

点连成线，线形成面，面与面向连接，是不是就接近事情的真相了呢？

一

Justine觉得毕雯珺真的是不适合娱乐圈。

出道已经两年了，但是他仍然抱着一个上班打工的心态在做事——采访的时候不张嘴说话；被粉丝要求营业的时候揉鼻子低头笑，起来的时候就板起脸来装酷岔开话题；镜头感比之前好了许多，但是仍然不懂得抛梗给自己找戏。这么两年下来自己与工作人员相处的模式都已经从仗着自己年纪小嘴甜获得偏爱转化为了用自己的人气和地位为自己周转资源，毕雯珺却还是淡淡的站在那里，一副不懂得拓宽自己人脉的样子。倒是乖。工作人员看他长得好有时候拿他开开玩笑他会笑。他会因此有漂亮的表情，但持续不了几秒钟就又变回了那副放空的样子，乖乖站好、坐好，做个空洞的瓷娃娃。

现在也是，今年公司派他们到美国跟知名制作人合作制作新专辑的同时去当地的演艺学校进修表演，也算是在保证他们热度的同时给他们的演艺事业加了一枚砝码。在自己试着用自己之前恶补了的英语跟接触到的圈内人士打交道的时候，他发现毕雯珺完全抱着一个学生的心态在做事。两周了，毕雯珺白天上课、工作，晚上跟国内的朋友视频或者捣鼓着什么工作量庞大的拼装玩具。晚上偶尔被自己拖出去玩也是带着一股子学生气，放到任何的局里浑身上下都尖叫着释放出“我不属于这里”的气息。Justine觉得没劲，自己没到21岁完完全全合法的事情能做的很少，眼前这个正经合法成年人却白白浪费自己的ID 。

Justine觉得自己再这样两点一线地过日子就要无聊死了，习惯了每天行程满满当当的日子之后闲下来居然还真的有些难受。当天他跟毕雯珺跟队员视频的时候问范丞丞，你当时在美国的时候也没成年啊，你们都是靠什么打发日子的啊？

哟呵，你们终于无聊得过不下去啦？我算着这也差不多到时候了，毕竟好山好水好寂寞嘛。你们也体验体验留学生的苦吧

去去去，Justine打断范丞丞的屁话，你快点儿的，我本来还指望雯珺哥这个拿着一张21岁的带我飞，现在看来还是得我们这些被法律歧视的minor 自己想办法。

范丞丞看着毕雯珺笑了，说，倒是像我们雯珺能干出来的事儿。

毕雯珺低头嘴角扬了一下，抬头又恢复了一张冷漠的脸——跟往常一样。Justine一边笑着打哈哈范丞丞说废话，一边在心里骂人。他Justine自从进了这个圈子每天琢磨得最多的就是怎么拿捏人与人之间的合适距离，以至于到现在对于毕雯珺的那点朦朦胧胧的感觉都被他藏得好好的。范丞丞倒是好，台上台下的没少说些没边际的话——每次都能逗到毕雯珺——到最后一转脸又说自己也不是喜欢毕雯珺，只是觉得逗他好玩。

凭什么范丞丞就得以毫无顾忌地说着这样令人误会的话，拉近自己心爱的人与他之间的距离。

他想起当年团队刚出道的时候他在采访里说，“我虽然年纪小，但是出来经历的事情比较多，所以比有些哥哥成熟。” 他记得当时毕雯珺回避了自己看向他的目光，想着哥哥若是不改变在这个圈子里怕是容易受伤；现在看来倒是他庸人自扰了，可能是帅的人真的是被老天偏爱的。量他像个木头，也是出道不久之后就有了个人资源，拍着拍着戏火了起来；感情上来说，他觉得毕雯珺以前和现在都是喜欢女人的，于是才勉强能压住自己对范丞丞的嫉妒。

那边范丞丞接了茬儿，说，我也没那么大本事啊，你要是能到附近学校跟中国留学生混熟了说不定能搞到叶子和fake ，但是这个风险有点大是吧。欸，我突然想起来，你俩做发型不？我以前同学跟我说LA那边有一家特别带劲儿的沙龙我可以推荐给你们。

Justine翻了个不能更明显的白眼，但也应下来。不管是啥，他需要点事做。

二

挂了跟队友的电话Justine就给托丞丞的朋友约了对方明天唯一有空的时段去做头发，并且不顾毕雯珺的反对也给他约了一个。

不是，雯珺哥，你这个也头发也太长了。Justine假装调笑他，你这个公司不催就不剪头发的习惯到底是怎么来的。再这样你的铁血超A人设和女友粉就都跑光啦。

毕雯珺分辩说需要剪的时候再剪，平时少折腾后来做造型还好做的话都被Justine当耳旁风忽略了，说，你看我们这都约了，你不去是不是连带着丞丞朋友的面子都不给了，毕雯珺这才不情不愿地应下来。

于是第二天他们走进沙龙的时候Justine扯着一脸不情愿的毕雯珺，毕雯珺则是一手捏着手机一手捂着帽子像是要跟自己的头发做最后的道别。过了一会一个粉毛的高个子白姐姐领着毕雯珺洗头发去了，走向自己的是头发剪得贴着头皮的黑哥哥，上来一阵称兄道弟之后才带他去做造型设计。等他也洗好头发准备去剪的时候粉毛姐姐突然走进来在黑哥哥耳边说了几句话，神色很严肃的样子。

怎么了，Justine问。

没什么，我们内部一点事情，可能你得稍等一会，我们可以聊会天。跟你来的那位是你朋友？

是，我们也是队友。我们在中国是一个组合的。

LA的知名造型师对各种大小明星习以为常，只是点了点头，然后问，他头发一直都这么长吗?这次考虑剪短一点吗？

这得看他呀，Justine掏出手机给黑哥哥看毕雯珺卷刘海的造型，说，他每次都得公司催着才肯去剪头发，还美其名曰好做造型。说实话我觉得她头发长了像女孩子一样。

又东拉西扯了一会儿之后他才被领进造型室。粉毛的姐姐双手附在毕雯珺肩膀上正弯下腰来跟毕雯珺说着什么，“... put up with this, we can help .” 也许是他看错，他觉得毕雯珺的眼眶有些红，睫毛垂着，忽闪忽闪得，好像随时都能哭出来。注意到他们的进入之后迅速看向了地面，嘟囔了一句, “There’s nothing to do with him … ”

粉毛小姐姐没有看过来，拍了拍毕雯珺得肩膀站直了腰开始修剪头发。

说实话，两个人一边顾忌头发长度、一边考虑个人风格，造型师其实没有什么太多能够自由发挥的空间。从发廊出来两个人的头发都没有什么太大的变化。只是毕雯珺明显看起来有些低落。

Justine想问，但是心里有一个声音告诉他，别。

三

十八岁在美国能开车，能参军，能为自己的行为坐牢，但是不能喝酒——他并没有被当作一个完完全全的大人；法律的界定让成年与未成年之间的界限分明了起来。但是等黄明昊回到国内终于能跟朋友们聚到一起喝一点儿的时候，他觉得无趣——十八岁的好孩子应该都还在上学，拖执法不严的福，想要抽烟喝酒完全不用等到十八。

十八岁生日之后的第七个月，经纪人姐姐在下班之后把他留了下来。

黄明昊。她叫的是大名。之前你没成年，有些事情比较容易挡下来。但是现在不一样了。今天晚上有个局我希望你一定要出席一下。

Justine有点楞。

经纪人姐姐看他愣着心软了一点，然后说，你别太担心，今天晚上就是陪着吃饭唱个歌；你一直比较会来事儿，没事的。我今天晚上陪着你。

黄明昊不是没听说过圈子里有些不入流的小角色没有背景也没有公司撑腰只能靠跟大佬牵线获得资源；但乐华毕竟是有分量有背景的公司，他以为只要足够周全、足够有实力，要想避开这些不入流的规则还是可行的。他以为公司做到这一步已经不需要服从于这种软规则。黄明昊之前一直觉得十八岁在国内什么都不是。而在这一瞬间他意识到自己错的离谱。

哦，今天晚上曾先生在，毕雯珺也会在的。经纪人姐姐看他还恍惚着过来抱了抱他的肩膀。有个熟人也好。对，你看雯珺平时不怎么会说话也不是好好的。你还小，大家会照顾你的。

……

后来其实Justine已经不太记得自己那天晚上都说过什么做过什么了。在经纪人姐姐把他送回家的车上他只想到毕雯珺那天晚上像平时一样穿了一件白色的衬衫、一条露出膝盖的破洞牛仔裤，还是像个不经世事的大学生；只是脖子上戴了一条带金属圆环点缀的choker，跟烫出卷的中分刘海一起给这身搭配添了一份勾人的妖艳。他记得毕雯珺规规矩矩地坐在曾先生旁边吃饭，帮他倒酒，在先生帮他布菜的时候乖乖接过来吃完；毕雯珺在ktv坐在先生的腿上唱歌，默许那位抱着他的腰顺着膝盖往上摸；记得曾先生在被调笑喜欢做些非常规的事的时候眯着眼的笑和突然间抓起毕雯珺的手腕咬的一口；记得最后毕雯珺没有跟自己和经纪人姐姐告别，被先生牵着手走了出去。

那天晚上他没有睡着。他想起之前看到过的，关于加州理发师协会关于be attentive to traces of domestic violence的培训 ，想到在沙龙那天毕雯珺有点红的眼睛。他不敢想毕雯珺稍长的头发下藏着什么让理发师感到担忧的伤，不敢想他长衣长裤之下可能是藏着什么样的痕迹。

他更不敢想的是，毕雯珺对范丞丞到底是什么感情。是不喜欢吗？是当作弟弟那样的宠爱吗？是对于生来就带了资源和门路的人的羡慕吗？

藏在那双眼睛里面的， 是想要伸出却又无法碰触的手吗？

四

这是个吃人的圈子，没有人可能清白地走出来。


End file.
